


Those Who Challenge Fate - Final Fantasy VII Au

by DevilSlayer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, BAMF Aerith Gainsborough, Biggs and Jessie are Platonic, Biggs lives, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Cloud does confess that he loves Jessie, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Cloud/Tifa, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Jessie lives, Large Cock, Might make it OTP4 i will see, Minor Jessie/Cloud Strife, New Wutai Government, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rating May Change, Remake Elements, Rough Sex, Some Of My Own Ideas, Threesome - F/F/M, Wedge Lives, Worldbuilding, Yuffie Appears Early, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Set in FFVII with Certain Events Altered and Certain Characters Surviving their fates also world of ffvii is bigger as in bigger locations and such with some Remake Elements
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace & Marlene Wallace, Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Cid Highwind/Shera, Elena & Reno & Rude & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra & The Turks, Yuffie Kisaragi & Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 1

it was a peaceful night if one counted the train speeding towards Sector 1 Station that led to Reactor 1, that was the mentality of one ex soldier named Cloud Strife who knelt on top of the train wind blowing as he held Buster Sword in his right hand the train soon came to a stop, Cloud heard a commotion below and then his employer's gruff voice." Get down here Merc". Cloud with flourish and flair jumps off landing like a ninja and sheathes buster sword on his back, he looks at the man Barret was his name.

" it's ya turn".

Shinra Security Guards appeared and aimed their rifles, Barret ran past them Cloud sighed and grips buster's hilt and rushes at the guards who opened fire but Cloud dodged the gunfire and took the guards down with ease and followed after Barret and his group, Cloud usually did not care for names but he knew each, First was the young woman who looked about five years older than him with auburn hair in a high ponytail she wore a blue leotard with some armor covering her and army pants, next was Biggs he had spiky brown hair and wore a tight green t shirt and pants, and then there was Wedge who was portly and wore a beige shirt and blue pants and unlike the other two wore a red bandana.

Barret was different from them, he wore a brown vest over a dark muscle shirt, his right arm was gone replaced by a gaitlin gun, Cloud really cared not for who he was working for, after making their way through with Jessie the young woman commenting on his looks and what his name and such was which Biggs answered and sounded slightly jealous they eventually split up with Wedge staying to secure escape route, Cloud followed the three which eventually biggs after some minor problems with security stayed behind.

Cloud and the last two being Jessie and Barret continued, which Barret threatened him with his gun arm Cloud just glared at him he could easily cut down Barret but he wanted to get the mission over and Jessie more or less asked him to just deal with Barret for her, Cloud and Barret took care of the sentry turrets and any guards that got in their way, it was not long until they reaced their destination Jessie stayed above to security their exit and Cloud and Barret made their way down and Barret stops in front of Cloud.

" This is it! now show me that you are the man Tifa says you are".

Cloud sighed looking at Barret who held out the bomb." Never said i was". Barret looks at him shocked but then sneers." then do the damn job!". Cloud sighed and walks by Barret grabbing the bomb Cloud sets it up and prepares to set a timer making it for twenty minutes." Cocky huh". Cloud did not respond and was about ready to start the timer when he heard something he moved away and grips Buster's Hilt." You backstabbing....". suddenly a huge machine that resembles a Scorpion lands before them and aims it's guns at them, Cloud whips out Buster." what the hell is that!". Cloud could tell it was familiar.

" It's a Sentinel but never seen this model before".

" You says you were an expert!".

" Shut Up and Focus on the Sentinel".

Cloud and Barret attacked but nothing even dented it." Damn it! how the hell we suppose to take this down!". Cloud cursed then remembered something." if we can overheat it's system we may be able to harm it...use thunder magic". Barret grunted." guess no choice huh!". luckily both were equipped with Magic Materia specifically thunder materia, both unleashed thunder spells on the Scorpion Sentinel and attacked as it short circuited revealing a weak spot which Cloud took advantage of the chance and struck with a flurry of strikes with Buster Sword while Barret sent out a barrage of bullets from his gun-arm.

unknown to them they were being watched.

* Shinra Theme - Final Fantasy VII Remake*

President Shinra of the Shinra Corporation sat in his office watching video feed of two men fighting the Scorpion Sentinel, his head of security Heidegger stood next to him having informed him of who the group was who called themselves Avalanche a name Shinra knew well though it was unlikely this was the same group that attacked him years before they continued to watch the battle, it was not long before the Sentinel fell into the mako bellow and the two men made their escape as the bomb's timer was set off.

the bomb only destroyed the valve but nothing else, Shinra nods to heidegger who pulls out his phone and activates the machines inside to go haywire and set off a chain reaction, the feed was cut off soon after." that is all Heidegger". Heidegger bows and leaves a evil grin on his face, President Shinra smirks, this was going to be entertaining.

* Sector 8*

cloud followed the group after escaping both from reactor and sewer, on his way he was stopped by Jessie who gave him a healing materia for saving her life which he took eventually he continued on his way, he encountered few minor problems like the walkway collapsing underneath him and the highway above collapsing blocking his path, so he had to take a different route going through a alleyway, Cloud found himself near the market area of sector 8 and saw a young woman wearing a pink dress and red bomber jacket and had a basket of flowers on her arm, Cloud found her being there strange and decide to just pass her.

" Hey Sir would you like a Flower".

Cloud looks at her like she said something strange." are you crazy? no time if you haven't noticed a reactor just blew up and likely security will be looking for the ones responsible". the young woman was not phased by his words." so? i am use to little bit of danger". Cloud sighed he looked at her with cold calm eyes." not this danger". The woman shrugged and suddenly tucks a flower in one of Cloud shoulder straps." it is said that this flower you give to ones you love". Cloud guess he had no choice when he suddenly heard boots and rifles being readied, Cloud turns around finding Shinra infrantry aiming at him, Cloud readies Buster." you know i think you are right, see ya!". Cloud watches the woman run off but he had no time he had other problems he readies himself and moves.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sector 1 Mission, Cloud returns to Sector 7 slums where he gets an unexpected offer from his childhood friend Tifa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up Cloud and Tifa are more or less together like romantically meaning Cloud has been there at least a couple months, warning explicit sex ahead.

Date: 2007  
Location: Sector 7 Slums, Midgar

after escaping Sector 8 from the Shinra Army, Cloud and group returned to Sector 7 Undercity, the slums he had stayed in for couple months before the mission, during that time him and Tifa had gotten close, closer than friends but only hugs and kisses and hand holding but nothing more, Cloud made his way towards Seventh Heaven and saw Tifa sitting at the bottom of stairs with a girl he never seen before she looked to be about five years old and wore a pink dress.

Barret came over then and he heard Tifa say the girl's name." Marlene". Marlene saw Barret and Called him daddy who lifted her onto his shoulder and talked, the little girl told him how she helped Tifa and such, Cloud walks up to Tifa and the Two follow after Barret." Welcome back Cloud.....is that a flower? i never seen one in midgar before..". Cloud pulls it out and extends it to her Tifa takes it." how sweet...when did you get so". Cloud shrugged." Been five years a person can change...by the way i need to talk to barret about my money". Tifa nods and steps aside for him to enter the bar.

" go talk to Barret while i put this in a vase with water".

Cloud walks over but stops when the little girl marlene looks at him and runs off scared, Barret saw this and gave Cloud a look of anger." Hey! how dare you scare my little girl!". Cloud stepped back, but he also was ready." daddy said never talk to strangers". Barret looks at her, smiling." i did didn't i..you are a good girl for daddy, good girls also go to bed on time". Barret picks her up, Marlene shook her head." But i'm not tired...i want to talk more". Cloud sighed and Tifa came over." let's talk where it's more private". Cloud sighed but follows Tifa out of the bar, Tifa then starts heading towards the right of the Bar.

" so....did you and Barret get along..".

" about as well as the others.....no not really".

" not surprised....he isn't a bad guy...i am sure he will warm up to you".

Cloud did not answer but asked something." where are we going?". Tifa looks at him as they walked." you will see, it's a place you can rest better than on the streets also i know the owner". Cloud hummed, they soon arrived." here it is, Stargazer heights this is my room yours is next to mine". Cloud nods she opens the door and he walks in." one more thing...my money you owe me 2,000 gil remember". Tifa sighed and walks up to him." yes we did promise you sadly....". She places some gil in his hand." That's it?". Tifa nods.

" Yes....we had to spend to get the tools and such for the mission...that really is all".

" It's okay...maybe i can find some other way to get the rest".

" oh you can help me around tomorrow, it's the least i can do and can give you the pay".

Cloud sighed." Fine....nothing better to do". Tifa suddenly went silent, Cloud looks at her she was fiddling with her gloved hands." Tifa?". Tifa took a breath it was now or never, She suddenly kisses deeply shocking him to the point he fell onto his back on the bed and her straddling him, he soon fell into the kiss deepening it, Tifa sits up and begins to remove her shoulder harness, Cloud moves away." Tifa...what are you doing?". Tifa looks at him." Cloud....i been thinking and i think i am ready...". Cloud frowned but it soften, maybe he was ready too, he had been thinking of her for awhile." I think i am too...". Tifa and Cloud removed all their clothes, Tifa could not help but stare at his Cock, it was big bigger than she imagined bigger than she dreamed it would be.

Tifa with one hand grasps it before she could do anything." Cloud...forget foreplay...". Tifa crawls on top of him and positions his Cock at her Pussy Cloud stops her then." Wait...we have no protection..." Tifa kisses him." It's okay it's a safe day...". then she impaled herself onto his cock to the base both moaned, Tifa moaned in mixture of pain and pleasure, she for long time wanted her first time with Cloud, Cloud sat up holding her and began to thrust slowly up into her as they kissed.

Tifa panted mainly from the pain of losing her virginity, she held Cloud as he sped his thrusts little bit, his Cock rubbing her walls lovingly, she felt the pain start to fade being replaced by pleasure, Tifa felt a need to go wild and she pushes him onto his back and began to move her hips up and down his Cock fast and deep, causing both to moan loud Cloud grips her hips meeting her thrusts going faster and harder up into her.  
Tifa then felt it and threw her head back as she came on his cock, suddenly she heard him growl and she was pinned onto her back and practically screamed as his cock began to roughly and repeatedly ram against her cervix from his hard, fast and deep brutal thrusts.

Tifa came again as his cock hit her G-Spot, Cloud must of had lots of endurance and control for he had yet come, Tifa was flipped onto her side his cock still inside her as he lays behind her and continued his brutal thrusts while also fingering her Clit, Tifa felt her eyes roll back into her head as she came on him again, Cloud just kept fucking her and Tifa could do nothing but hold on as she saw white, Cloud then began fucking her doggystyle his balls slapping against her clit he lifts her upper half and they kissed he brought one hand down and once again fingered her Clit, this Cause her to come again screaming into the kiss and she fell forward burying her face into the pillow.

Cloud lifts her still with his Cock inside her soaking Cunt and slams her against the wall fucking her upright behind her, Tifa desperately tried to grasps the wall but found no purchase, her breasts rubbing against the wall as his Cock rammed against her Womb like he was trying to breed her, if Tifa was not on a safe day she would not mind that at all in her sexually fogged mind, Tifa came again but he still didn't, he flips her to face him her back against the wall and she manages to lock her legs around his waist as he continued to animalistically fuck her.

Cloud made her come again and again, then he slams her onto her back once more and continued to ram his Cock into her Pussy, Tifa arched back with a scream as she came again, Cloud was beginning to tire she could tell by the way his thrust became erratic Tifa sits up and kisses him deep and passionately." Inside...i want it inside me...". he gave her what she wanted and with one last thrust his cock exploded inside her, load after load of hot cum filled her womb and pussy, Tifa threw her head back her eyes rolled into her head as her body shook in orgasmic release and from cloud's hot cum filling her womb to the point that it started leaking out over his cock and onto the bed.

Cloud held her hips stuttering as cum continued filling her pussy then he was done and they fell back onto the bed her on top of him and some point he covered them with blanket and fell asleep in each other's arms letting themselves put tomorrow's worries behind.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a explicit sex scene cause i did and wanted to, like tifa mentioned it was a safe day for her, so no getting pregnant at least not yet that happens after final battle and such

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Chapter one-Prologue
> 
> hope you like and please respectful comments if you do comment, and also keep your thoughts to my writing to yourself please with due respect i am tired of people commenting on my writing i know it is not that good but i don't care cause that is just who i am.
> 
> note that i will have characters act little different but not too different


End file.
